Event: Regulators and Renegades Part 1
The galaxy is filled with countless stars. Some of those stars had yet to even be seen by the eyes of sentient beings. Around some of those stars, there were planets. And of those planets, there were a number of them capable of sustaining life in one form or the other. But when there are billions of stars and planets, the number that can support life, let alone develop lifeforms, seems small. Still, the number of worlds that support life and have sentient life on them number in the millions. In the fringes of the galaxy, the territory known as the Outer Rim, many planets existed and sustained life on them in one form or the other. In the age of the Galactic Empire, there were civilized planets on the Rim that had escaped the interest of the tyrannical Imperials. There were other planets that had fallen into legend and obscurity well before the Empire had even come into existence. One world had slid out of knowledge following the Seventh Battle of Ruusan and the time that followed it. The Sith order known as the Brotherhood of Darkness had conquered the world known as Trudaa during their war against the Jedi Order. But the world was abandoned by the Sith before the final battle on the planet Ruusan and the Jedi would make sure that the world was free of the Sith The natives would thank the Jedi for their help and would make a temple in honor of the noble Order. The Jedi preferred to leave it alone though and it would remain forgotten for over one thousand years. The Clone Wars brought change to the galaxy. With those changes came the return of the Jedi to Trudaa. Fleeing the tyranny and onslaught of Darth Vader, three Jedi hid on Trudaa, hoping to escape the Dark Lord’s notice. On Trudaa, the Jedi awoke an ancient evil in the form of Sith spirits entombed on the planet. Once again, the planet was abandoned, and seemingly forgotten to the majority of the galaxy. The Galactic Civil War brought more change. The rediscovery of the world brought slavers to the remote planet, enslaving the native Trudo. The slavers met their match when they were discovered by a small group of freedom fighters that investigated the planet. Dispatching the evil gang, the freedom fighters left the planet alone for a time. Eventually they returned though. Trudaa was changed into a refuge for those escaping the tyranny of the Empire. Above the planet, a new space station took over an orbit that overlooked the once forgotten world. Warships took position around the planet to defend it, along with the space Station. Two people took the most interest in Turdaa. For Anna Verkaik, Trudaa was her homeworld. She had been born there when her parents had fled the galaxy to hide from Darth Vader. She was the second generation Jedi that would someday come to help guard the galaxy against evil. The Trudo were her friends. She knew only happiness from her time on the world. Acting High Lord Graydon Strykia of the Antrixian Commonwealth wanted to protect and preserve the world as much as possible. Graydon knew of the ancient Jedi temple on the surface and wanted to safeguard it against unscrupulous individuals. He also knew that there were Sith ruins on the planet. Those ruins were not to be disturbed. He feared that an evil paralleling the evil of the Galactic Empire’s Emperor could be freed upon the galaxy. The allied forces that had amassed around Trudaa could easily protect the world. But as always, there are individuals that feel greed set them on paths that have consequences. The rumors of ruins and the possibility of profit sometimes got the best of people. A special group needed to be created to protect Trudaa and the secrets that existed there. Some of those secrets needed to remain hidden. At some point in time, Trudaa must be forgotten again. ---- The old station that had survived the attack on Coruscant during the Great Galactic War, endless years drifting in Wild Space, and now the move to Trudaa was the new moon in the night skies of the terrestrial world. In just the short time that Eidolon Station had been in orbit around the planet, it’s population had grown little by little. Center to it all was the rebels and refugees from the Antrixian Commonwealth that had taken up residence on the station and the planet. Headed by the Lord in Exile, Graydon Strykia, the Antrixians had become staunch protectors of the station and their temporary home. Still, Lord Strykia had been worried about others coming from all around the galaxy to Eidolon Station. The potential discovery of Sith and Jedi ruins could cause an influx of scavengers and smugglers, looking to make a profit off of the history of Trudaa. While this was a concern, Graydon had a plan in mind. Bren Inarro, the former CorSec officer and now fugitive from the Empire had just finished off his first drink in Eidolon Station’s main bar, Quark-Two. As he was about to order another, the old Corellian’s comlink buzzed. Looking at it, Bren saw that he was being asked to report to the Command Briefing Room on Level two. Bren let out a sigh, knowing that a summons like that could only be coming from Graydon Strykia or Rena Traabo. Regardless of which one it was, Bren knew that Graydon and Rena were practically attached at the hip, being engaged to each other. As Bren got up from his stool, he flipped a credit chit to the Rygelan bartender. “Keep my stool warm. I’ll be back.” Taking the main turbolift, Bren quickly bypassed two security checkpoints that had been established since the attempted bombing just two days prior. Arriving on Level two, Bren proceeded to the briefing room, where he was greeted by two Shadow Wardens. An Antrixian and Human female greeted him as he approached. Both nodded to him. “Bren Inarro,” Shasharra Atraydes greeted him. “Lord Strykia is expecting you inside.” Bren nodded, waited for the door to open, and stepped inside. He hadn’t expected the crowd that was arrayed around the table however. Almost everyone he recognized immediately. Some he knew personally. There were others that he knew from working with them or through association with Graydon Strykia. At the head of the table sat Graydon, with Captain CJ Morgan on his right. If it hadn’t been for the two of them, along with their friends, Bren and his protégée Angella Chylde would have been executed by the Imperials as traitors to the New Order. Bren had known CJ since she was a child. Bren had actually helped CJ pass her flight certification test on Corellia when she had reached the required age. Bren felt an obligation to CJ, not only because he had been close friends with her father, despite their career paths, but because the young woman had saved his life. To Graydon’s left sat Commander Taless Bashere, the overall commander of the Antrixian Resistance cell known as the Shadow Wolves. Since Graydon and CJ had won Bren’s freedom, he had worked closely with Taless, adding himself as an extra pilot whenever he could. Bren had informally headed up the ragtag group of starfighters that were known as the Shadow Wolves Irregulars. The mismatch of starfighters were culled from himself, Angella, Ulic Rossini and the various other Rotronian pilots still left with the allies, along with Sebastian Synklair and a few Commonwealth pilots. Beside Taless sat Admiral Atticus Tyrell, the commander of the Antrixian ships assigned to defend Eidolon Station and assist the allied forces for the time being. Tyrell had proven himself to be a capable commander, along with a reasonable advisor to any that needed advice. The Admiral was the second-in-command of the Resistance space forces, under High Admiral Edric Strykia, Graydon’s uncle. Even with his elevated position, Atticus had made sure to integrate his forces into the forces gathered here without pressure or haughtiness. The Admiral had basically taken a back seat, allowing Graydon and his group to assume command and control. Next to CJ sat one of the newcomers, Galen Taym. Taym was Graydon’s uncle and led the Blackstone Pirates. While in the conventional sense, the Blackstones were more akin to privateers rather than pirates, Bren had still heard of them during his time in CorSec. Taym had a ruthless reputation towards the Imperials because of the atrocities they had visited upon the Commonwealth. Rena’s head of security on the station, Tyr, sat next to Taym. The presence of all these people kind of unnerved him, but Bren wasn’t about to show it. “So is this a court marshal hearing?” Bren asked in his normal, raspy, gruff voice. “No, Bren.” Graydon answered. “This is actually a proposal for you and you alone.” Bren took a seat at the other end of the table, opposite from Graydon. “Alright, Blade. I’m listening.” Bren said, addressing Graydon by his Jinsai honor name. “As you’re aware, we have the station here to protect, along with the refugees that are living in the mountains on Trudaa.” Graydon began. “But there is more to that. The buzz is circulating around the station about the possibility of Jedi ruins down on the surface. There’s more than just Jedi ruins down there and we all agree that it’s in the best interest of everyone that passage down to the planet is limited.” “I’m not sure I’m following.” Bren said, hoping to get Graydon to be a little more forthcoming. “Tyr already caught Quark trying to sneak onto the shuttle heading down to the surface.” Graydon responded. “If Quark knows that there are ruins down there, it’s a safe bet others will soon find out. We don’t want treasure hunters down there disturbing anything. That’s where I’m hoping you can come in.” “Essentially, you want me to be CorSec for Trudaa?” “No.” Graydon responded. “I’m hoping for a bit more.” “I’m listening.” Bren leaned back in his seat. “You’ve already informally taken command of your cadre of starfighters that are being called the Irregulars.” Graydon continued. “What I would like to see is something like CorSec merged with a starfighter squadron, yet at the same time, a group that can support us in our fight against the Empire.” “Think of it as a combination of CorSec, Sector Rangers, and the Alliance’s Rogue Squadron all rolled into one.” CJ added. “So you want a combat group that can also provide protection and security here?” Bren asked. “Yes, but you’d have authority to enforce any mandates and laws that are fit to cover, govern, and protect Trudaa.” Graydon answered. “Unofficially, you would be part of the Resistance, but capable of acting independent.” “There’s a catch.” Bren frowned. “Yes.” Graydon replied. “I want to be able to call upon the group to act against our enemies as needed. I need a dedicated group to carry out special operations, but also be the poster boys for us, so to speak.” “That’s a big job to fill.” Bren said, looking down at the briefing table. “This group… This squadron will be able to work independently.” Admiral Tyrell answered. “They will need to operate independently. Of course, they will be able to rely on the allies whenever needed, just as we would expect the same in return.” “Well then, to be frank: Why me?” Bren asked, looking up. “Because you’ve shown to be a natural leader with the misfit group of fighters you’ve led thus far.” Taless added in. CJ cleared her throat. “Let’s cut the crap, Bren. You have been busting recruits and whipping them into shape since you joined CorSec. You’re the perfect person to head up this crack-brained idea.” “Bren,” Graydon jumped in. “I trust you and you’re my first choice for this. No one else has even been considered.” “I’m honored, Blade.” Bren responded. “I need time to think about this though.” “I would hope that you would take some time to think about it.” Graydon replied. “I’ll walk you out.” That seemed to be the signal that the meeting was over. Everyone dispersed and Graydon met Bren just outside the briefing room. Both men walked down the corridor in silence for a while before either of them spoke. Bren found that he had to accept the fact that the two Shadow Wardens, Shasharra and Selene, were following a close distance behind. He was pondering the offer that Graydon had put on the table for him. It would mean doing something that meant more than just being a starfighter pilot again. It might even cure the restlessness he’d felt since he retired from CorSec. But in the way of it all, Bren knew that it would entail a lot of work. Was he up to the challenge? “You’ve come a long way since the first time I met you on Coruscant.” Bren said, finally breaking the silence between the two men. “Thanks.” Graydon responded. “Who would have thought that we would end up here, in this situation, back then.” “I had my suspicions that you might end up in a situation like this.” Bren gave Graydon a half-cocked grin. “And once again, I’m here to make sure you don’t get shot up.” “You and everyone else.” Graydon returned the smile. “To be honest, I owe you and CJ. Not the other way around.” “So… Which way are you leaning on this proposition?” Graydon asked, changing the subject. “Are there any other details that you can give me?” Bren asked back. “I’ve spoken to Rena and Hallyy about this.” Graydon answered. “Any supplies, materials, and other valuable items recovered by any operations from this group, in conjunction with operating with Nihtrad or the Resistance, will entitle the group to a fair share of it or profits made. The group will get an initial start-up assistance from the allies, but after a time, we expect that the group becomes independent and self-sustaining. We will bank on the Rebel Alliance paying bounties on captured Imperial personnel to help with costs.” “Expected, but reasonable.” Bren said as he nodded. “I’m giving special dispensation to the unit for full military rank and command structure. You’ll also be able to draw from reserves and surplus we have for initial recruiting-” “There’s not a large pool to draw from.” Bren interrupted. “I think you’ll find that it’s larger than you think.” Graydon gave him a knowing smile. “My uncle has a couple pilots that he wants to unload. They’re effective pilots, but taxing his resources when he already has a squadron to feed and fuel.” “So that means a total of four-” “There’s also a new item of interest that just came up this morning.” It was Graydon’s turn to interrupt. “Captain Reynolds and the Serenity just returned from Nar Shaddaa, leading a small caravan of ships here. He parked them two systems over to get permission to bring them here. Among them is an old Rotronian frigate that’s basically retrofitted to be a bulk hauler. It turns out that the captain has been using his ship as a mobile refugee camp and has housed a couple fighters and their pilots on board. That’s what kind of inspired me to bring this up this fast.” “The surplus of starfighters?” “That and the possibility of a military ship that can act as a carrier and mobile base all in one.” Graydon became serious. “Bren, I’m not going to lie: I need a unit that can handle a large spectrum of assignments that isn’t mired down by political affiliations. Right now, I have too many noble Houses from the Commonwealth jockeying for position and favor with me. I need someone that will be straight and true without ulterior motives. You can cull your fliers from the Irregulars and form them into this new vision. I’m leaving it all up to you.” “I’ll have complete control and command, right?” “I’m present to the Landsraad here that you will be commissioned as a Colonel, independent and not truly affiliated, but supported and supporting the allies. The rest is at your discretion.” Graydon answered. “Let me make sure I've got this straight. You want me to turn a paramilitary group into an elite force that can enforce laws and still kick ass.” It was more of a statement rather than a question from Bren. “Yes. You're mean enough to do it.” Graydon responded. “I don't think you're paying me enough for this.” “You haven't been paid yet.” “That's what I mean! Pissin' down my back and tellin' me it's raining. Damn, I'll do it.” “Welcome aboard, Colonel.” Category:Events